I Think, I Love You
by xXLoveIsLouderXx
Summary: The story of 2 oblivious best friends; who everyone thinks they are in love, except them. Will they finally admit their love for each other or just ignore it? I do not own Degrassi.
1. Chapter 1

_(Katie's POV)_

This is a date? In the car with KC, Jenna, Alli and Adam singing their stupid hearts out?

Okay, let me restart this whole "date" situation. Adam asked me on a date and now, we're going to a damn airport. Wait, this is even better… wait for it… It's my day off _from _the airport. I work there as a hostess.

Anyways, here I am, listening to them singing.

Adam looks at me, with a concerned look on his face and says "Hey, Katie? You okay? Hey, look, sorry! My _friends_" He looked over at them "are being stupid right now!"

KC looks at him and says "Us? Stupid? Huh. This is from the guy whose idea of a date is going to the airport."

Adam sighs and says "Excuse me? The only reason we're going to the airport is because of−"

"Adam!" Alli sighed and looked over at Katie "Hey, sorry, Ha, everyone's really tired and all so…"

I just rolled my eyes and looked over the window.

A few minutes later and we were finally there. I left the car and I overheard Alli and Adam talking. I heard Alli say "Hey! Nice date you got there! What's next, you're going to propose your love to her?"

My eyes widened at the idea of Adam saying that.

"Alli!" I heard him hiss "Stop it! One more word from you and you're going home!"

I could feel Alli roll her eyes while she said "Yeah, yeah Adam. You know you can't deny it…"

I quickly followed KC and Jenna to the entrance of the airport.

While I was waiting for Adam and Alli to show up, I stayed there, standing with KC and Jenna. I was feeling really weird, I mean, I'm going to the airport and I have no idea why. I looked around and finally found them.

Alli looked around and said "Don't you love the airport?"

I snorted "_Love_ the airport? There's no point. Just people coming by saying their goodbyes or hellos, nothing really special about it anyways,"

Alli had an amused look on her face and said "Well, everything has a story to it…−"

KC interrupted and said "They might be coming in 2 hours…"

Jenna gasped "2 HOURS!"

"Yes, 2 hours. Now we have to stay here and wait for them to arrive…"

I scrunched my eyebrows together and said "Them? Who are them?"

Alli looked at KC and said "_Well…_−"

Adam interrupted and said "Well, see… there's a boy and there's a girl, who are…−"

I sighed "Let me guess… In love?"

Alli laughed "Not a fan of romance, are you?"

I laughed "I _hate _romance! It's like "Oh, we're in love, let's get married!" And then they have kids and eventually get bored with each other"

KC smiled "Well, this love story is different from the others. Eli and Clare were…"


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Eli heard when he first woke up was a phone call. He rubbed his eyes from the sunlight coming from his open black curtains and reached for the home phone on his nightstand.

"Hello? Yeah. Okay, I'll be there in a few." Eli started changing his clothes while mumbling to himself.

His mom, Cecilia, as known as CeCe barged in his room and said "Baby boy, where are you going? It's breakfast time! I was−"

As he was putting his shirt on, he interrupted "Mom, it's Clare. She needs me."

As he left his room, he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and assured her that he would be back in a few hours.

-xxx-

As he sat down beside Clare on the couch close to the operating room, they waited for the results to come in. Clare's head was on Eli's shoulder as he rubbed her arm soothingly. Clare looked up at Eli and mumbled "Do you think she's going to be okay, Eli?"

Eli looked down at her and sighed "I think so, Blue Eyes."

As they waited for a few minutes, Eli was thinking about Clare. What if Darcy didn't make it? What would happen to Clare?

As the doctor approached them, they heard him give a long sigh and said "Ms. Edwards?"

Clare looked up and gave a weak smile "Yes, doctor?"

He smiled sadly "I'm sorry, she couldn't make it…"

As Clare heard those words, she started sobbing. She started to think about Darcy. Why would she think about suicide again? She had all the support from her family and friends and therapy but why did she do it?

Eli looked pained. He would do _anything_ to make her feel happy again. As Clare wrapped her arms around his waist, he stroked her soft curls while mumbling "It's going to be okay, Blue Eyes. It's going to be okay."

Clare really hoped so.

-xxx-

A few weeks later, the funeral arrived. Clare was heartbroken; she couldn't think straight. As she was getting ready, she stared at herself in her bedroom mirror. She didn't know what to do. As her gaze went across _their_ room, she found Darcy's lighter. Clare guessed that Darcy used that to burn herself. Clare's breathing quickened as she took the piece of metal in her hands. She opened it and saw the little fire on it. She moved it around to see what it would do. It didn't do anything. So, she took it and put the fire on her diary. She panicked. She didn't mean it set it on fire. She heard footsteps coming from downstairs. As she panicked, she saw a shadow and soon saw Eli coming quickly and staring at her with wide eyes.

"_Clare!_" he hissed "What the hell did you do?"

Clare blinked several times while trying to come up with a reasonable answer to her fire.

Eli quickly ran to take some towels from her bathroom and quickly placed it on the small fire Clare created. He quickly enveloped her in a hug and said "Why?"

Clare sobbed "She… Why… Darcy…"

Eli took her hand and said "I know, but sometimes, when you love someone, you have to let them go."

Clare snapped "NO! Eli, I don't! I don't want to let her go! She's my sister!"

Eli was startled; he never saw Clare this angry before. He realized that she was shaking, so he put his arm around her and brought her downstairs to get ready for the funeral.

-xxx-

For weeks, Clare was emotionally depressed. Anything Eli or her friends tried to do; she wouldn't even crack a smile. They tried dancing foolishly in front of the whole school for her, they tried giving her homemade cupcakes and they tried singing her favourite songs for her. She still wouldn't smile.

As the days went by, she was still depressed. They tried giving her chocolates, candies and flowers. When she came home from school, Alli would sleep over at her house and try to watch their favourite movies together.

All of her friends, including Eli made a plan. They finally found a way to make Clare happy again.

After school, they all decided to go out for a picnic. KC and Jenna brought some sandwiches, while Adam and Alli brought some pizza and doughnuts. Eli brought some fruits while Clare brought some of her favourite candies. As they all started talking, Clare zoned out. She thought about nothing but Darcy. KC finally got her attention and told her that he saw an old man shuffling. Clare turned around as Eli put something in her lap.

Clare turned around while saying "KC, there's no old−"As she stared down at her lap, she met two brown orbs staring at her lovingly.

"You guys got me… a kitten?"

They all nodded.

"You guys didn't have to−"

Adam interrupted "Yes Clare, we did. We thought it would make you more happier. And Emo Boy over here thought it was a brilliant idea."

Clare smiled and said "You guys are the best!"

Eli rolled his eyes at the comment and said "Yeah, I know I am."

Clare looked at him and gave him a long hug while all their friends said "Aw, look at the two _lovebirds!_"

As Eli and Clare heard that, they started laughing at each other and sat down to their separate places.

KC looked at Clare and said "You know, we care about you a lot. That's why we did that."

Clare smiled and said "I know."

-xxx-

_Present Time (at the airport)_

I smiled "You guys are really great friends."

Adam laughed while Alli smiled "Yeah, Clare was a very… emotional friend indeed. She took everything seriously sometimes, but we love her."

I stared at them, confused "Wait, so you guys said they were lovebirds, right? Well, are they? I mean, they sure look like it."

KC and Jenna smiled "Well, actually, from someone else's point of view, they sure looked like it, but if you actually get to see them… they aren't really, I mean… it's complicated."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I hope you like this chapter! Reviews would be nice! :) 3**

* * *

><p>Eli had to make a film project for his English class and he asked Adam to film and Clare to help him with his project; they all agreed to help him.<p>

Eli decided to make a film about a guy who wanted to kill his girlfriend, drink her blood so they could life together forever.

As they were filming, Eli was pretending to choke Clare. Adam was filming while trying to not laugh at this hilarious scene.

"I… I love you, Elliot."

Clare tried to not laugh as she said that line.

Adam continued filming the scene while whispering "That's cute."

She continued while ignoring the comment Adam made "It's best if we… part separate ways… I−"

Eli laughed loudly and said "Clare… this is the part where you die…"

"Am I doing it right?"

"No, Clare. You're not supposed to talk right now."

"But am I doing it right?"

Adam started to turn red as he was laughing loudly.

Eli looked at Clare and said "Okay, let's restart."

Clare laughed at Adam; who was lying on the floor laughing his ass off.

Eli snickered and said "I'm never going to finish this…"

-xxx-

Clare always wanted to prank Eli. Eli was the master at pranks, literally. He could do any prank you could think of without getting caught.

So Clare decided to do a prank of her own, with the help of Jenna and Alli. They both had their cameras for the prank Clare was about to do.

While Eli was in the bathroom, doing his business, Clare decided to pretend she was going in the girl's bathroom. She smiled evilly; Eli would be so embarrassed.

Clare went in and said "Eli? What are you doing…? OH!"

Jenna and Alli started laughing while Eli turned around from the urinal stall and zipped his pants quickly telling her get away from there. When he saw Jenna and Alli's phones, he quickly took some water from a random guy standing beside the bathroom door and sprayed them.

-xxx-

A normal day at school passed by, until, that is Clare saw Fitz and Eli fighting. They were surrounded by a crowd of people.

Clare could hear the words "You fucking asshole!"

"Shut up, Emo Boy! At least I don't wear some fucking eye makeup! You look like a fucking girl!"

"That's it…"

Clare heard a punch and saw Fitz bleeding from his jaw and saw Eli on the ground bleeding from his lip.

Clare ran towards Eli and said "Eli! What the heck? What did you do?"

Eli rolled his eyes, got up from the ground and put his hands on her shoulders while saying "Blue Eyes, it's nothing. Trust me. That asshole deserved it."

Clare looked from Eli to Fitz and said "Eli, no one deserves to get punched."

Eli looked at her and said "Well this one certainly does."

Fitz got up and pushed Eli to the ground while saying "Stupid Emo."

Clare looked at Fitz, went in front of him and did something that shocked everyone.

She slapped him; hard.

She slapped him so hard that there was a huge red mark on his cheek.

You could hear Alli gasp while Jenna said "Whoa."

Fitz looked at her square in the eye and said "You little bitch!"

Clare looked at him and said "If I were you, I wouldn't do that again. I could tell the principal and have you suspended."

Fitz looked at her and said "Principal? That's all you've got?"

Clare's hands were about to turned into fists as she said "Leave us alone, Fitz. Now."

Surprisingly, Fitz left with the rest of his gang.

Eli looked at Clare and said "Nice one, Blue Eyes."

-xxx-

The whole gang went to hang out to their favourite place; the abandoned church. As they were talking, Clare looked at Eli while he was talking to Adam.

Eli finally noticed Clare staring at him so he turned around to face Clare and finally said "Spit it out, Edwards."

Clare sighed; she didn't know where to begin, so she started "Well, okay, I'm… I mean, I don't… I don't agree with you and Fitz fighting. This has to stop! You guys are taking stuff TOO far this time!"

Eli stifled a laugh "Blue Eyes, I know. But you have to let me handle it. You know that, right?"

"Yes Eli, I _know_ that. I_ know_ that every time you end up in a fight with Fitz, you automatically say "Let me handle it"! I'm sick and tired of you "handling" it! You're not even handling the situation! I mean−"

Eli looked at Clare "Clare. I'm only doing this for you guys. If you didn't stop the fight between Fitz and me, Fitz wouldn't have to start bugging you. But no, you have to come and start all this shit."

Clare's eyebrows shot up "_Shit?_" Alli's eyes widened; she never heard Clare swear before "_This_ is not _shit, _Eli! You could've gotten hurt!"

KC looked at Eli and quickly muttered "Clare's right."

Eli looked stunned "Excuse me?"

KC looked up from the ground and said "She's right, you know? You could've gotten hurt."

Eli laughed "Sorry, _Mom._ I didn't tell you to speak."

Clare looked at him and said "KC can speak all he wants!"

Jenna looked at Clare and said "Well, sometimes KC needs to shut up!"

Adam and Alli looked at each other and shrugged.

Before Eli was about to speak, Clare quickly interrupted him "Okay, you know what? Forget it! I'm leaving!"

They all watched as Clare left the abandoned church, leaving them speechless.

-xxx-

_(Present Time – At the airport)_

I looked at KC and Jenna; who were staring at each other lovingly "Wait… So, YOU had a crush on Clare?"

KC laughed and said "Yeah, I was kind of crazy for her, you could say…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing "And… Jenna? You had a crush on Eli?"

Jenna giggled "Yeah, I did. But they were so wrapped up in each other that they never noticed."

I shivered. I couldn't believe that they had crushes on Eli and Clare.

I wondered about how Eli and Clare were around their parents… Did they think that Eli and Clare were in love with each other too?

I looked at Alli and Adam and asked "Hey… Um, how exactly did Eli and Clare act around each other with…"

Adam finished my sentence "With their parents?"

Alli laughed "Well, that's a story for later!"

I sighed "_Later?_ No, I wanna hear now!"

They all got up while Alli said "I'm in a mood for a coffee… Katie, do you need anything?"

I tapped my foot with impatience and said "No. I'm perfectly fine. But tell me!"

Adam laughed and said "After we get our coffees…"

They all left as I sulked and waited for them to come back with their coffees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! Clare's a little bit OOC in this chapter, but anyways, reviews would be nice! :)**

**Oh and I do not own the lyrics to "Just the Way You Are" - by Bruno Mars, "I Love You Like A Love Song" - by Selena Gomez nor "Tonight, I Love You" - by the Latency and I do not own Degrassi... if I did, that'd be pretty awesome but no, I don't.**

* * *

><p><em>(Present Time)<em>

After they came back to get their coffees, I silently waited for them to continue the story.

Alli started drinking as I looked at her "Katie… stop looking at me."

I sighed "Tell me the story!"

Adam laughed "You don't have a lot of patience, do you?"

I was about to speak when KC interrupted me "She looks like she's about to explode! She's really that impatient!"

Jenna looked at me and said "Guys, stop making fun of Katie…"

I smiled "Thank you! Finally! Um, anyways, story?"

Alli took a sip of her coffee and laughed "Jenna, you tell her! I'm trying to finish my coffee in peace!"

Jenna looked at me and smiled "You ready?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Okay, so, I decided to throw a farewell graduation party, you know? Clare wasn't the kind of girl to throw a party and Eli wasn't very… sociable. Anyways, um, where was I? Oh right. So, Clare's parents gave Eli 120 dollars to forget Clare and move on with his life… Her parents were rich, like really rich and they cared about their reputation a lot…"

I shouted "CRAP!"

Alli spit out her coffee as Adam coughed loudly.

"Shit! I didn't know! Jenna!"

Adam looked at Jenna and said "Wait… Eli would've… I mean…"

KC laughed and said "Guys, she was kidding. Can't you take a joke?"

I sighed loudly "Can you at least tell us the real story, Jenna?"

Jenna laughed and continued with her story "Anyways, we really did throw a party for graduation and Clare was really happy about it."

-xxx-

KC was really happy when he heard about the party. He was really nervous. But why was he nervous? I mean, it's just a party.

KC was nervous because he wanted to ask Clare to dance. But he knew there were only 1 out of 100 chances that he would get his dance with Clare.

Anyways, he was too busy admiring her sitting on the bench… with Eli.

See? That was the problem. She's too hooked on Eli. She's giggling while Eli is whispering something in her ear and when he was done whispering, she giggled even more.

KC had enough; he wanted to go dance with her. So, with all the courage he had, he stood up from where he was sitting and found himself walking towards the bench where Eli and Clare sat.

Eli was busy texting someone; probably Adam since KC didn't see him anywhere and Clare was fidgeting with her fingers.

KC cleared his throat and Clare looked up and saw him. She smiled and said "Hey!"

KC scratched the back of his neck and said "So… Clare. Do you want to dance with me?"

Clare smiled and said "Sure, KC. I'd love to."

KC extended his hand as Clare grabbed it softly. KC brought her to the dance floor as a slow song started playing.

Clare brought her arms around KC's neck while KC put his hands on her waist.

As the song continued, Clare was starting to feel a little bored, but she didn't want to disappoint KC.

As KC looked at Clare, the song ended.

Clare looked at him and smiled but when she saw Eli, her smile widened.

KC turned around and saw Eli and Jenna at a distance.

He couldn't really make out what they were saying but he thought he heard Jenna say "C'mon Eli, let's dance."

Eli looked at her and smirked when he saw her hand on his shoulder "Hey, can that wait? I gotta go…"

Jenna smiled but KC knew she was devastated.

They both looked at Clare and Eli as they both hugged and started dancing together. KC saw Clare laughing while Eli genuinely smiled at her. KC was a little surprised; this is probably the first time he saw Eli smile.

KC sighed; he knew Clare was going to dance with Eli in the end. He wished that he had what_ they_ had. He wanted something special.

KC left and started walking around the house until he heard Clare's parents talking. Jenna wanted to invite them so there they are.

He ducked behind the bushes as he heard their conversation. He heard Clare's mom say "What's to discuss?

He heard her father, Randall; add "Maybe… she's not ready for marriage."

KC's eyes widened as he thought "_Marriage?"_

Helen, Clare's mother, started speaking "Okay, maybe not marriage… but what about an engagement? Clare's 19 turning 20 and she has been with Eli for 5 years! Before anyone starts proposing to Clare, let's make an announcement. What do you think, Randall?"

KC saw Randall nod while saying "I think that's a pretty good idea, Helen."

"So, should I talk to Eli's parents?"

"Well… let's talk to Eli first."

As KC heard them continuously talk about the engagement, he decided to leave. He's had enough of their nonsense.

KC returned to the party and went to the refreshment bar. As the waiter was cleaning the tables, the waiter asked "Drink?"

He looked up and said "Pepsi."

When the waiter handed him his drink, it only took him 2 seconds to drink the whole thing. As he relentlessly slammed his glass, the waiter arched an eyebrow.

"Easy there, kid."

KC looked up and said "Another one. Make it strong"

As the waiter handed him another one, he chugged it quickly and when he was about to ask for another one… he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to the side and saw Jenna smiling at him.

"Hey, KC. What's up?"

KC laughed sadly and said "Oh, nothing."

Jenna's smile faltered "Tell me."

KC looked at her straight in the eye and said "I wish I had someone… you know?"

"Had whom?"

"Just someone" He looked at her beautiful eyes and said "Someone who has their eyes only for me and I for her. And nothing else means shit."

He sighed "Just like Eli and Clare"

They both turned around to see Eli's arm around Clare's while Clare was giggling and Eli was looking at her smiling face.

They both looked back at each other while Jenna smiled "Me too."

As they kept on staring at each other, they both felt themselves getting closer to each other.

They finally kissed.

-xxx-

"_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change,_

'_Cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are"_

As KC was singing his heart out to Jenna, the rest were quite tired of his singing. When Adam (who came after their kiss) was about to interrupt KC, he kept on singing.

"_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while,_

'_Cause girl, you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are..."_

The rest were _really_ tired of his singing, so they all shouted "KC, STOP SINGING!"

Jenna looked relieved while the rest had the heads on each other's shoulders.

Alli looked at Adam and smiled "Hey Adam?"

Adam looked up from his cake and said "Yeah?"

"What song would you sing when you find love?"

Adam looked at Eli while Eli's eyes widened "Not you, dumbass!"

Eli looked relieved as Adam turned to Alli.

Adam had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he said "I'd sing… this song."

"_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby…"_

The whole gang started laughing and decided to join in on Adam's "love song"

"_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby…_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat!"_

The whole gang kept on laughing until Jenna asked "Eli? What would you sing?"

They all looked at him curiously as Eli looked at Jenna and smirked "Sorry…That's a secret"

He got up from his chair and lightly tapped her cheek "Only _she_ will hear that song."

Clare snorted and said "Eli, don't be a coward. Just sing already!"

Eli smirked at her while she continued "Give us a full demo!"

As Eli spun his chair while Clare kept on ranting, he looked up at her and gestured for her to sit on the chair placed in front of him.

While Adam wolf whistled, Eli laughed at how funny Adam can be sometimes.

He cleared his throat and started singing.

"_It's a beautiful night and I'm opened up_

_The look in your eyes says so much_

_Nothing can touch us out here_

_Don't know where we are but I know I see_

_A beautiful girl walking next to me_

_I need to hold you, my dear…"_

_"Let's just take tonight, tonight slow_

_Cause I want to see where this, where this goes_

_I need you"_

As the gang smiled as how corny Eli's song was, Eli stopped singing and looked the gang. He saw Clare blush while Adam and Alli winked at him.

As he was about to speak, something landed on his head… He picked it up and saw a dead frog…

He was about to scream when 5 others landed on his head.

He looked up and saw Clare's brother… Jake. He was sitting on the balcony, enjoying the whole scene.

Clare looked up and was frustrated. They all knew that she and Jake never got along at all.

"JAKE, YOU FILTHLY DOG!"

Eli was trying to get the frog's stench of his head clothes while he muttered "Hey Jake…"

Jake laughed and said "One, you're ugly and emo. Two, you're poor and three, you sing like a retard. What girl will ever like you?"

Eli tried not to get up there and beat him up while saying "Some poor, ugly emo girl who sings worse than me."

Clare looked at him while thinking "_What the hell, Eli?"_

Jake continued while tilting his head at Eli "Sad. Clare's rich. You could marry her."

Clare sighed loudly and shouted "Jake, stop being an ass and go to your room. Or else you'll get slapped."

"I was in my room, with a girl… when your stupid friends disturbed us!"

"Jake…"

"This is my house too, okay? So tell your idiot friends to beat it. Go home."

Clare had enough. She ran towards the door to beat Jake up. While Jake heard Clare com up the stairs, he jumped from the balcony and ran to the safest place in their house; the bathroom.

As Adam was covering Alli's eyes, Eli's eyes widened. He heard Clare shout "Come out, you son of a bitch! COME OUT! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

As Eli looked at Adam, he saw Adam's mouth open a little and saw that he couldn't take his eyes of off Clare and Jake.

Eli sighed and said "Well, this went great."

-xxx-


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I'm really sorry for not updating! I had to retake exams and all. I'm such a loser, anyways, I'm so sorry :(**

**I hope you like this chapter... and who do you think will be Eli and Clare's lovers? ;)**

**I'm thinking you'll like who I chose... **

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Reviews would be lovely. I sound like English. :P**

**I love you all like a love song. xD**

**3**

* * *

><p>As Eli was driving home with Clare, she kept on ranting about her brother.<p>

"He's up to no good! He's a stupid liar that prissy girls fall for. They fall for his "good looks" and "charm" What charm? They only charm he has is−"

"Clare" he interrupted "don't you see what he's doing? The only thing he wants you to feel is anger."

They stopped at a red light while Eli turned to face Clare "_Your _anger"

Clare felt… sad to be at least. She felt bad for her brother and replied "Well… he's doing a very good job with that."

Eli laughed and said "C'mon. CeCe's waiting for you. She's making your favorite,"

Clare's eyes widened with hunger as she said "Her lasanga?"

After a few minutes of their random conversations, they finally stopped at Eli's place.

As they entered the house, Eli shouted "Mom! We're home!"

As they entered in the kitchen, they saw CeCe humming a tune while Bullfrog was talking to CeCe.

As they both saw the two hungry teenagers that were standing in the kitchen, CeCe laughed.

"Had a nice day, Clare? I take it went well!"

Clare smiled and replied "Yes, it went well actually… except for my stupid brother"

CeCe arched a brow and was waiting for an answer when Bullfrog asked "Your brother? The kid who used to come by here just for the comics Eli had?"

Eli looked at Clare while he scratched his neck. He expected Clare to reply so he decided to answer his father "Well, yes. Um, they fight… a lot."

CeCe smiled and gestured for them to sit down while the lasanga was cooling down on the table "Well. Yes, I know. Your parents have told me about him too. They've… complained a lot."

Clare laughed and said "Well, he is a bothersome boy. I just don't know what to do with him!"

Bullfrog intervened "Well? Does he have plans for college? Hey, isn't he in Eli's grade? But do you have any plans? Wait… you skipped a grade… so you're in his grade too."

Clare smiled "Well, I don't know. He wants to be an engineer or something. And yes, he is. I do have plans; I want to be a writer. Remember that piece Eli and I published?"

Eli smirked "Well, how could I forget? It was… just brilliant."

They kept on talking until CeCe put lasanga on their plates.

While Bullfrog was chewing, he decided to ask "So, Clare. Is Eli…?" He didn't finish the question but Clare knew what he was talking about… or so she thought.

Clare finished chewing and said "Oh, don't worry. My home is Eli's home, so he's welcome at my house anytime."

As they continued eating, they didn't notice the time fly by so quickly. When it was past 10 o'clock, they all knew she had to be home in a few minutes.

Eli drove her to her house and they said their goodbyes.

"So… ready for the interview tomorrow, Eli?"

Eli nodded; he was getting a job from Clare's parents. He needed it and they agreed to go meet him tomorrow morning at their house. CeCe and Bullfrog agreed too.

"Goodnight, Eli."

As she left, he drove back to his house.

-xxx-

As the morning came, Eli couldn't decide what to wear. Sure, the Edwards' have seen him and how he dresses a million times, but he wanted to get the interview so he put on a black suit with a black tie and some dress shoes (He couldn't bear to look at himself in the mirror) and comb his hair properly. He put on some cologne and headed straight for Clare's house.

As he stepped inside (the door was surprisingly open), he was welcomed by a loud wolf whistle. He looked around until he found who did it.

Jake. He looked as smug as ever, with his _proper_ non-tuxedo like clothes "Oh, Eli. Did you rent it or did you find it in the garbage?"

Eli forced a smile and said "For a second there, it looked like you found your clothes on a hobo."

Jake arched a brow "That's the best you got? Look at you. You wear eyeliner. Didn't you know that it was made for girls… unless you are a girl? Judging from your personality and hanging out with Cl−"

As they heard Clare descending from the stairs quite loudly, she hissed "Jake. Stop, now."

Jake chuckled "Oh, look. Eli's bodyguard is here!"

Clare crossed her arms and scoffed "I am not! And stop being an ass! No wonder girls dump you in a day!"

Jake's jaw clenched as he marched towards Clare, facing down at her "Look, shortie. You don't want to mess with me… I−"

"Like last time? 'Oh, Mom! Clare's a meanie! She's hitting me! Mommy! Mommy!' Yeah, crying out for Mom. You're so macho, Jakey boy."

As Clare said that, Jake pushed her hard. She hit him on the arm and proceeded to kick him on the leg.

The fight got so bad that Eli covered his eyes.

They continued to fight when Mr. Edwards finally came into the now thrashed living room.

"JACOB! CLARE! STOP IT NOW!"

Eli snickered, Jacob? Wow. No wonder people call him "Jake", his name is horrible.

As Mr. Edwards finally made them let go of each other, Eli just stood there awkwardly.

"At least act human, we have a guest. Clare, bring him into the dining room and Jake… just… don't fight with your sister."

Clare muttered "Idiot" while Jake managed to sputter "Stupid" while they both parted separate ways.

Clare dragged Eli into the dining room. He managed to not strangle Clare; she was digging her nails into his hand rather forcefully.

She let go of his red hand and sat down next to him.

Her parents finally came and then her parents started asking him questions. Mr. Edwards started to question his outfit "It's… quite fancy."

Eli looked down on his outfit and frowned; he spent _an hour _over his freaking outfit "It's not okay?"

They both looked at each other and said "Anyways… Eli. Are you ready for this?"

Eli smiled "Well, yes. I am. And certainly, you guys must be too."

Helen looked at Randall and nodded. It looks like Eli was ready for the marriage.

He continued "And for the money too."

They both looked at him surprisingly and said "Money?"

Clare looked even more confused "Isn't it for the money?"

Randall replied "Well, are you sure it's just for the money? I mean, did your parents agree on this?"

Eli looked at Clare and stammered "W-well, yes. Yes actually, Bullfrog and CeCe did."

"Randall… do you think they know?"

He nodded and said "Well, why would they be here?"

"I'm sure they both agree on this."

Eli and Clare looked equally confused "Agree on what…?"

Helen looked bewildered "You don't know? Eli, didn't your parents tell you?"

Eli looked at her confusingly and said "Um, tell me what?"

Clare looked flat out bored and confused; she was playing with her water bottle out of boredom.

"What are you trying to tell us, Mom?"

Randall sighed "We all agreed on marriage."

As Clare spit out the water she was about to swallow on her father, Eli looked rather pale.

"_MARRIAGE?_" they both managed to squeak out.

Helen looked out the window and said "We thought… you guys were… a couple."

Clare looked from her mom to her dad and said "How long did you think… _this_" As she pointed at herself and Eli "has been going on?"

Randall laughed "… 5 years?"

Eli finally managed to spit out "5 freaking years?"

Helen looked shocked "Well, hasn't it?"

Eli cleared his throat "Um, no. Mrs. Edwards, I assure you, nothing had been going on between Clare and me. We're just friends."

Randall muttered "Isn't it what they all say…"

Clare started to giggle "Us… Me… Eli…" She couldn't contain herself.

After a few minutes, they all started to laugh. Who knew?

As the time passed by, they kept on talking.

Helen cleared her throat "So, on a serious note, you guys aren't dating?"

They both nodded.

"Clare, has any boy caught your eye lately?"

Clare blushed; she hadn't really thought about it. "No, Mom. Not really."

She turned around to face Eli "And what about you, Eli?"

Eli turned his attention to Helen and said "Oh, me? No one in particular, just like Clare."

Randall looked at Clare and whispered "You never know, Mr. Right might be right next to you…" which made Clare blush again.

-xxx-

So, the whole gang were at their hangout and Eli began telling them about the fiasco with Clare's' parents.

"… And they thought we were dating. I don't get it."

Everyone nodded nervously until Clare finally got the point.

"Oh my God… Eli! Even they thought we were dating!"

Eli looked at them with wide eyes and said "Really? Even you guys!"

Alli nodded and replied "Well… you guys really act like a couple… and it really looked like it…"

Clare started pacing around back and forth "Eli… We're never going to find anyone else! It's hopeless! I'm going to be stuck with you!"

Eli looked offended and said "And that's a bad thing?"

Clare mentally slapped herself and said "No… I mean… I don't mean… No."

Adam looked at both of them and thought of an idea "Hey, guys… what if… since you both know each other so freaking well… why don't you find someone for each other?"

Clare ran and hugged Adam "Adam! You are a genius!"

Eli looked at Adam who seemed squished from Clare's hug "Well, I need to find a girl who isn't afraid to say what she thinks, you know?"

Clare glared and said "And I need to find a guy who is a nice gentleman and who wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Adam interrupted them "So, you guys in?"

"Hell yeah we're in!"

-xxx-


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So, I had fun writing this chapter! You'll see more of Imogen later on. And I hope you like chapter and please review, it'd make my day! Anyways, leave me suggestions if you want, I'd be glad to use some of them. Anyways, read along! I don't want you to keep on reading this. :P**

**Adios mi amigas. Je t'aime. (L)**

* * *

><p><em>(Present Time – At the airport)<em>

I couldn't believe it. They were going to find each other a partner… because of Adam. Well, not really but I just couldn't believe it.

"Adam!" He looked at me; startled.

"Um… yes?"

"So, who is Clare going to choose for Eli? And who is Eli going to choose for Clare? Are they going to choose? Are they going to? Are they?"

KC and Jenna both looked amused at my excitement to their story "Whoa, Katie. Calm down. We won't tell you yet…"

Alli looked at me and whispered "You'll find out in a second."

She continued "So, basically, we threw another party, I know what you're thinking. Alli, why do you throw so many fabulous parties? Oh, Katie, it was for Eli and Clare's freaking sake. We had to. Anyways, we invited practically our whole grade, and that's a lot of people. Anyways, the party was awesome. They had a pretty good time, from what I could tell…"

-xxx-

They were really excited but Clare felt nervous. She didn't know what to expect. What if Eli chose Drew or a random jock or a nerd? But she was really excited and was mad at Alli. She did at least 3 parties this week. Clare didn't know what to do with her.

When they entered Alli's house, Clare had at least 5 boys come up to her (all thanks to Alli) but she didn't really have any interest in any of them. As they were sitting down on the couch, KC, Adam and Eli were trying to find a guy for Clare as she sat down on the couch feeling slightly awkward.

"What about Drew? I mean, he's a gentleman… I guess…"

"No way in hell will Clare date Drew, Eli. He's my freaking brother! What about… Wesley?"

"Dude, no. Clare had a bad experience with him. Don't."

Eli and Adam looked intrigued and wanted to know more, but Clare glared at KC "No. Don't tell them or I'll tell them a story about the time you−"

KC's eyes widened in fear "_No!_ Okay, fine. I won't tell them about Wesley."

Clare smiled in satisfaction "Good. Now, you guys have to go! Alli, Jenna and I have to find Eli a girl! Go!"

Adam and KC went away to go get Alli and Jenna for Clare.

As Eli was looking around for a girl, Clare smiled and said "Her! Bianca!"

Eli looked to see Bianca and they saw her flirting with Drew in the crowd.

Jenna sat down and shook her head "No, no, no. No. Don't. She's too… weird."

Alli crossed her legs "Isn't that what you want Eli? Weird?"

Eli sighed and said "Well, no. I don't want some slut or anything but she has to be… original, spontaneous, exciting, you know?"

Clare bit her lip while trying to think for girls with those qualities "Um, original? What about… um… what's her name? Guys, what's her name… The girl who stuck tampons in her nose in 9th grade? Oh, yeah, Eli wasn't there yet…"

Eli looked stunned and replied "Tampons?"

Alli rolled her eyes "Yes, tampons. Hm, I don't remember her name… Jenna, what about you?"

Jenna tapped her cheek repeatedly while thinking about her name "Iola? Ingrid? Imane?"

Eli looked amused at the names she was thinking and said "Ingrid? What kind of name is that?"

Jenna looked uncertain "A name… WAIT! I got it! Actually, I don't…"

Eli sighed "Well, you guys keep thinking, I'll go get some punch or something."

They all nodded as he went to get some punch.

When Eli was walking towards the table, he bumped into someone really hard.

He grunted "Ow! Watch it!"

He looked up and saw the girl who he nearly bruised "Oh, I'm sorry...?"

When he looked what he had done, he immediately panicked. When he was about to ask for help, the girl screamed "Eli Goldsworthy just punched me in the face! Don't provoke him! He's an animal!"

All the people who were dancing looked at him in disgust. Adam came over and said "So, Eli, did you find…"

He didn't finish his sentence and looked at the girl "Dude, what'd you do."

Eli couldn't finish his sentence and managed to sputter out "Um, I don't know. But I didn't punch her…"

As the girl looked around for a napkin, she quickly pulled out… tampons. She inserted two tampons in her nose; where she got hit and silently hummed to herself while leaving the house.

He thought _"Tampon girl_… _Oh._" He quickly tried to grab her by the arm as she tried to pull away.

"Um, hey you." He winced at his vocabulary and felt bad that he didn't know her name.

She turned around and grinned like nothing had happened "Imogen Moreno, pleased to meet you."

He merely nodded "Likewise… but how the hell do you know me? And I'm um sorry… for you know…"

She smiled "Oh, I go to your school. I'm not well-known… but you know. I know things and I know people. And just forget about it… it'll go away."

He nodded "So… need a ride? To go home, obviously." He mentally slapped himself.

She smiled at the offer but said "Oh, no, I don't need a ride…" She paused "Actually, that'd sound nice…"

He looked around for any of his friends and found KC talking to Drew. Eli made a sign to indicate that he was leaving with Imogen while KC nodded to tell the rest.

As they were walking to his hearse, Imogen grinned at him "Nice hearse you got there. Name's Morty… right?"

Eli looked surprised "Well, yeah. Um, you like hearses?" Oh, such a stupid question.

She giggled "Such a question, Goldsworthy! Well, yes, but I'm not that interested but they're pretty queer, I guess…"

Eli smirked "Oh, last name basis, are we, Moreno?"

She smiled at him as she entered the hearse "I have to go home someday,

Goldsworthy!"

As he entered the car, he saw her fixing her glasses "Are those real ones? Or fake? Cause they seem pretty fake…"

Imogen laughed "Oh, these old things? I got them in Japan. And yes, they're quite real."

As Eli turned on the engine, he snickered "Well, let's get you home now, shall we?"

-xxx-

As Clare was waiting for Eli's call, she was pacing around the room. She was feeling excited for him. She felt happy for him. He finally found love.

When the phone rang, she immediately pounced on it, but when she heard the conversation, she knew it wasn't Eli.

"Hey, Jake!"

"Oh… hey… Melissa."

She rolled her eyes, her brother has 3 girlfriends each week.

"So, wanna catch a movie?"

"I'd−"

Clare snickered "Actually, he has plans with me."

She heard the girl gasp "Oh my God! You're cheating on me! Jake, how could you?"

Clare laughed to herself, the girls he dates are so dumb sometimes "Well, not my problem he can't take his eyes off of me…"

"Clare. Stop it. Now."

"Oh, so this is Clare? Well, listen, bitch. You're a slut and Jake, I'm breaking up with you, you stupid cheater."

As she heard Melissa hang up, she heard Jake sigh loudly "Clare, what the hell?"

She laughed "Oops. I'm sorry, would you like a tissue?" She pretended to wipe her eyes.

"Clare, shut up. I don't need this right now. Hang up." His voice sounded… pained? She wasn't sure, so she just hung up for her brothers' sake.

The phone rang once again, and Clare hoped it wasn't Melissa. She checked the caller ID and thanked God that it was Eli.

"Hey! Eli! How's Iola?"

He laughed "It's Imogen. And she's fine. She's… quite intriguing."

"Oohh…" she teased "Someone's got a girlfriend! Thanks to moi!"

She could feel Eli roll his eyes "It's not thanks to you, it's thanks to me. I bumped into her… Oh! You know her… Tampons ring a bell?"

Clare's eyes widened "Oh, _her._ Imogen? Her?"

"Yeah… why. You have something against her or something?"

Clare stuttered "N-no. Nope."

Eli laughed "Anyways, she's really great. She's quite original."

That reminded Clare of the song Eli had sung to her "Hey, did you sing her your song? You know, when you find your love… that song?"

She bit her lip, waiting for his answer "Clare, no. Ha, if I did, she'd run over me with Morty and never speak to me ever again. Don't be ridiculous!"

"Clare!" she heard her parents call "we have something to discuss with you! Your brother has something to share with us!"

Clare rolled her eyes "Eli, I gotta go. Jake did something."

"Sure, anyways, good night."

"Good night!"

As she headed downstairs, her parents told her to sit down.

Oh, boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Anyways, I told you before that Imogen would be in this chapter, but I'm sorry, she's going to be in the next chapter. :(**

**I wanted to continue for Clare and Jake. So, yeah, I hope you like this chapter, I don't think it's quite long but I love this chapter. And to answer "DegrassiMyLove"... I'm not Indian, I'm half Pakistani and yes, I saw the movie too. I got the idea from it. So, I don't own Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na either. :P**

**Yes, and "Noah" was Jake but then they changed "Noah" to "Jake" but Noah is completely different from Jake. :)**

**Hope you like it (L) -xox-**

* * *

><p>"Clare Diana Edwards, your brother told us something about you <em>lying<em> to his girlfriend, is that true?"

Clare averted her eyes from her parents and her glaring brother. This is all her brother's fault. Not hers. He started it. He did this.

It all started when she got her first boyfriend. Her first boyfriend, Noah, was very kind and also very charming. Sure, he was captain of the basketball team and _tons_ of girls flirted with him, but she trusted him.

Or she _did._

See, what her brother did in this situation, caught Noah and a random cheerleader kissing in the janitor's closet and later on, they had sex. Well, the news spread around the school, but Noah made sure that Clare never knew about it. But, here's the catch, Jake never told her.

For months, she'd been with Noah and Jake never even told her. So, she found out for herself. And later on, Jake told her about the incident and she never trusted him as a brother since then.

"Mom," she started, her voice quivering "Jake started this."

Her parents knew about the situation and during that time, they tried comforting her about it. They tried everything and what's worse is that Darcy left during her first and messy breakup.

Jake stood up from his chair and looked appalled "_I_ started it? I started it? Clare, you're fucked up."

His parents' eyes widened at the use of his language. They turned around as their father hit him on the back of his head "Never use that word again, understand, Jacob?"

Jake looked up from the floor and whispered "Yes, father."

Clare sighed "Well, it's not my fault he dates useless girls. All they've done is do their nails."

Jake was about to push her and knock some sense into her when Clare got up from the couch and left to her room in safety.

As her parents tried to figure out the situation, Jake decided to go after her.

Jake went up the stairs and finally found her door. He knocked on it 2 times and she ignored him.

He rolled his eyes; she can be such a drama queen.

He tried knocking again but she still kept on ignoring him. As he was about to go back into his room, she finally opened the door.

He mockingly replied "So, you finally decided to ruin my life?"

She looked at him with the most hateful glare in the world. If looks could kill, Jake would probably be dead by now.

"Jake, what the hell do you want?"

Jake gave her a tiny smile and tugged on her arm to bring her to her room.

As Clare closed her door, Jake sat on her bed. It's been so long he hadn't been in here. He looked around and saw pictures on her mirror. He saw pictures of Eli and her friends, his parents… but none of him.

One picture caught his eye though. It was a picture of Darcy. He was a weak smile. He missed Darcy.

He walked up to her mirror, detached the picture and observed her smile. She was laughing at someone. He didn't know who she was laughing at, but she was laughing.

"Clare…" he whispered while touching the picture of Darcy smiling "I miss her."

He turned around and faced Clare, whose hateful frown disappeared. "You know why I've always hooked up with those girls, Clare?"

Clare stood still and waited for his answer "Do you know why? No, you don't. You don't know _how_ I've felt after Darcy died. She wasn't only your sister, you know? Darcy helped me in ways that even Mom and Dad couldn't."

Clare's throat was dry, she never saw Jake this broken. "Why did you, Jake? Why?"

Jake sat down on the bed "I… I wanted to be happy again. I wanted to find happiness. So, every since she died, I've tried to find someone to be with. I wanted a girl like Darcy, who made me laugh and smile."

He cleared his throat and continued "After the funeral, Melissa found me sitting on the ground in front of her grave. She knew what I felt like… her brother died too. So, no, she isn't some slut that does her nails. She's a very beautiful and kind person, you know? I really love− like her."

Clare didn't know what to say. She honestly never knew about Jake. She sat down beside him and whispered "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped."

He snorted "Help? All you've done is be with Eli this whole time and make Melissa mad at me. The reason I was so mean to your precious friend is because I envied Eli. He had all of your attention."

Clare sighed, she pitied her brother. She was never there for him when he needed someone the most. "Well, let's talk about everything that's been going on."

Her brother smiled and laughed "Even your feelings for Eli?"

Clare playfully glared at him "No. Not that. I don't have feelings for him… because I found a girlfriend for him!"

While Clare was feeling quite proud, Jake started laughing. He fell of the bed and started turning slightly red from the laughter "You… found… him… a…_girlfriend!"_

Clare huffed "What?"

Jake finally stood up after a few good minutes and happily sighed "Oh, nothing. Just that…" He snickered "…_You found him a girlfriend!"_

He closed her bedroom door to go back to his room. As Clare was feeling slightly embarrassed from Jakes' nonsense, she heard a cackle coming from Jake's room.

She heard her parents' trying to knock on Jake's door "Jake honey, are you doing okay?" They sounded quite worried for someone laughing like an idiot.

Clare heard him stop laughing for a few minutes and reply "Yes, I'm fine. It's just…"

She only heard laughter after that sentence. Clare heard her parents' mumble something about laughing too much and for him to calm down.

Clare was lucky to have such a weird brother. That's for sure.

-xxx-

As Eli was playing a video game, he heard his phone ring. He smiled "Hey Imogen!"

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanna see a movie with me tomorrow at 8. It looks really good, and no worries, it's not a chick flick or anything."

"Sure, I'd love to. I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye!"

-xxx-


End file.
